


Twirl So Much I'm Dizzy

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Honestly, Marietta never should have ever been considered. But someone saw the good in her and wouldn't betray her, despite the chance. *Epilogue-compliant, technically.





	Twirl So Much I'm Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"I'm not threatened by every pair of legs you watch go by_
> 
> _I don't cringe when you stare at women it's just a thing called guy_
> 
> _I don't notice your sideways glances or where your loyalty lies_
> 
> _I'm secure and out of me it's hard to get a rise"_
> 
> — _Alanis Morissette, "Doth I Protest Too Much"_

* * *

She wonders how she received this

s **2** e **2** c **2** o **2** n **2** d **chance**

because she understands

that _no one_ should even be

a_c_k_n_o_w_l_e_d_g_i_n_g her

But he claims to have seen a

strong, brave heart underneath all the rumors

(though she's pretty _**sure**_ her face reads—still—

"S.N.E.A.K")

* * *

Years go by &…

Mymymy

_Merlin!_

He's still there, by her **side**

It's not much of a wonder

He showed that same _loyalty_

to his two (now **ONE** ) best friends

But maybe…that loyalty

will _wane_

* * *

Okay,

_every_ guy is bound to…

"notice" the females that pass

So she lets it go on

She can't be controlling—

if she is, he might

**l…e…a…v…e**

But that doesn't take away her right to

HURT

* * *

It's actually

**o n e** femme in particular

Even though George married her & they have

_twins_ (who would've guessed?)

Mari's beau still

y~e~a~r~n~s

for her, to some degree

So she'll cry & try even **mOrE** to  ignore it

* * *

Poundingfists **&** raisedvoices **&** floodsoftears

She can't **take** it anymore

She rather wants him to

L-E-A-V-E

But he'll kiss away her tears & explain why he didn't—

He loves Mari & George too much to do _**that**_ to them

**Author's Note:**

> D: Awwr. I love Lee's loyalty in this. Funny, in a way… This is kinda Epilogue-compliant… O.o Anywho, I'd love to read/do more of them! XD So hop on the Marielee ship!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Another ship I've only written once but counts as part of my overall headcanon (with kids, even!). I just. I adore Lee and like to think he has better capacity to see the good in people than the twins or others do, so he would give Marietta a chance. After all, she did join the D.A., so she can't be all bad, y'know? :'))) *has art to post for them, too, tbh* XD


End file.
